


The Perfect Model

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Religion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Maurice needs help with a painting.Stanley isn’t doing anything at the moment.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Perfect Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



He looked for them in their usual spots first. They were not in the sewing and fabrics room. They also weren’t outside tending to their mare or practicing their swordsmanship. Lefou and Jeanne-Marie were out in the village today so they weren’t there either.

Maurice frowned to himself, going back to the fabrics room to speak with their mother. “Madame? Do you know where Stanley is?” he asked.

Garderobe looked up from her sketching, thinking a moment. “Did you check outside?”

“Oui.”

“The training grounds?”

“Oui.”

“The kitchens?”

“Oui.”

“The chapel?”

Maurice raised an eyebrow at that. “The chapel?” he asked.

She smiled, nodding her head. “It seems my bambino prezioso became a bit of a theologian! If you can’t find them anywhere else then they’ll be in the chapel.”

He considered this, shrugging a little before thanking her and taking his leave. He had not heard this about Stanley before but then again...Maurice had never been one for going to church back in Villeneuve anyway. He crossed the grounds of the garden, headed for the small chapel at the edge of the property. The front door was slightly open and he slipped inside. “Stanley?” he asked.

Stanley stood in front of one of the stained glass windows, looking up at the brightly colored image of Mary holding Her Child after the Crucifixion. They had a thoughtful expression on their face, tilting their head just so. There was an oddly pacifying quality to their face and expression; it reminded Maurice of the statues he had seen in Paris and he knew that he needed Stanley to help him with his problem.

They perked up when they heard someone walking towards them and they smiled brightly, turning away from the window. “Monsieur Maurice! Comment vas-tu?” they asked.

“Bonjour, Stanley. I was hoping that you could help me with something,” Maurice said.

“Of course,” Stanley said with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Père Robert has asked me to paint a picture for the church. I know what I want to paint but I also need someone to help me get the posing right. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to serve as a model for me? At least for the basic sketch to get the posing and facial expression. Afterwards I shall be able to finish it on my own.”

“You want me to model for you?” Stanley asked in surprise. They couldn’t help but blush when the older man nodded, unconsciously preening themselves and fixing their clothes. “I’ve finished most of my duties today. I have time to help!” they said.

Maurice smiled, clapping Stanley on the shoulder. “Bon! Come with me!”

***

Stanley vaguely wondered if it was too late to turn Maurice down and walk away. They had been asked to strip down to just their breeches once arriving at one of the largest trees around the castle. Once finished, Maurice had Stanley rest their back against the tree’s trunk and reach up to hold onto two of the low hanging branches, ensuring that their arms were parted just so.

“Now just turn your body this way...tilt your head back…” Maurice helped to put Stanley in the desired position, muttering softly to himself. “This is perfect. I knew you’d be the perfect model for this!”

“So I just...stay like this?” Stanley asked.

Maurice stepped back and looked Stanley over. “Turn your head to the left,” he said. He considered a moment more. “Tilt your head skyward, please.”

“Like this?” Stanley asked, wondering what kind of picture Maurice was painting.

“Yes! Perfect! Now I just need you to soften your face.”

“Soften...my face?”

“Like how it was in the chapel.”

Stanley blinked at that. They thought a moment, perking up when they realized what he meant. “You mean when I’m praying,” they said.

“Oui, exactly!” Maurice said, going to his easel and canvas.

Stanley nodded, licking their lips before fixing themselves again. They stared up at the sky through the branches of the tree, watching the way the white clouds drifted by. They worried that they would be unable to do what Maurice had asked of them, focusing on what their face was doing now that they had become aware of it.

Over time Stanley finally relaxed and let their mind wander. They thought about their husband Lefou with their daughter Jeanne-Marie. He was taking her to visit Samuel and his wife now that they were new parents. A faint smile touched their lips at the thought. They stared up at the clouds dutifully, arms starting to hurt.

Maurice watched as Stanley’s face slowly started to relax and he started to sketch the expression as fast as he could to avoid losing it. He would have to ask Stanley to help him again whenever this kind of commission came up. Stanley’s facial expressions were amazing and heavily reminded him of Ancient Greek statues. “There we are!”

Stanley blinked and turned their head, interrupted from their thoughts. “Hm?”

“You can put your arms down now.”

“Ah, bon…” they lowered their arms, hissing softly as they rolled them to bring feeling back to them. “So you got it?”

“It’s perfect!” Maurice said with a smile. “Thank you for your help.”

Stanley picked up their clothes and nodded, heading back to the castle to get dressed again.

***

“That face looks oddly familiar,” Lefou hummed, narrowing his eyes. He and Stanley had come to help Père Robert with some repairs around the church and Lefou had caught sight of a new painting depicting Saint Sébastien during his execution. “What do you think, Stanley?” he asked, looking over at his spouse.

Stanley blushed, shrugging their shoulders as they pointedly looked away. “I think...people tend to give him sensual poses too often,” they huffed. “He’s being shot with arrows...not lying with a lover.” Honestly...Maurice was too close to certain details on the lower stomach than Stanley would like to admit.

“Look! Maman, look! It looks just like him! I told you it was Saint Sébastien!” a child’s voice cried.

“Let’s go work on the roof,” Stanley quickly said, moving quickly towards the back of the church.


End file.
